Sept Weasley
by Ebony Starstorm
Summary: Harry is supposed to be the only one to have survived the killing curse, right? Wrong. Sept Weasley also survived. After witnessing the death of his family, he went back in time...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Molly Weasley looked around. Everybody was in bed.

Sighing, she attached another hand to the family clock, and watched as it pointed, as always, to mortal peril.

Sept, her third son, had done one thing no-one else she could think of would have done. After witnessing the death of his family, he had gone back in time and changed that.

For what he had done, she was immensely proud of him.

Neither Ron, nor Ginny even knew of his existence, of course.

When he had back-tracked, Ron had blocked it out.

Ginny was too young to remember him, or so she thought.

In reality, Ginny was the only one who had recognized her brother, even with the glamour charm in full force.

For Sept Weasley had become someone else, as he had had to, to ensure his family's continued survival.

Crying slightly, she removed the hand, never noticing the lone figure in the doorway.

Percy had come downstairs to fetch a glass of water when he heard his mother crying.

However, on reaching the doorway, he had stopped dead. There were eleven clock hands now, all but one pointing to the home position.

However, the last was not situated on dead.

Instead, it was pointing to mortal peril.

Although this wasn't much better, Percy was relieved to discover his brother was alive.

Slowly, things he half remembered about his brother began to take on an alarming pattern. Each of them was good at a different subject, and, if he remembered rightly, Sept's best was Potions. With a gasp, the final pieces resumed their rightful places in his mind, and he knew.

Sept was alive!


	2. Percy's revelation

Chapter two

Next morning, Percy was up very early. He knocked on the door to his parent's bedroom, and listened as his mother groaned and got up.

"Huh, oh, hello dear, what's wrong?"

"Last night, I saw something. Why didn't you tell us mum?"

"What did you see?"

"You attached another hand, mum; we all grieved for him, why didn't you tell us?"

"He risks his life for us, Percy; I couldn't put him in any more danger."

"Why did he do it?"

"Percy, before he did what he did, we were all dead; and he was the sole survivor."

"What?"

"Yes, he went back in time to change that. As soon as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been defeated, he'll come back."

"Isn't that dangerous too?"

"No, because the order knows Sept's still alive, they just don't know… the 'details'.

"As in whom he's meant to be."

"Yes, among other things. Sept has a scar, Percy, just like Harry's."

"WHAT?"

"I died to protect him, just as Lily did to protect Harry."

"But that would mean… There are two of them. Either could be the boy who lived."

"Yes, Sept and Harry, along with Neville, share a birthday. 31st July. Only the years are different."

"God here's hoping he's still alive, after whatever they do to him."

"I pray that every night, Percy. He's only two years older than you. He doesn't deserve to have to do what he does."

"Why do you let him?"

"I've tried, many times, to talk him out of it, but to no avail. You know your brother. His stubbornness is unmatched."

"Yes, I know that mum, but, how can you stand looking at him, calling him by that false name?"

"I have to, Percy, I've got used to it. Yet sometimes, most of the time, I just itch to do the counter curse, and hold him in my arms again. The worst thing is that I know I can't until the war is over, or until He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named casts it, and I'm afraid, so desperately afraid, that one or both of us will die before then."

"Mum, I promise, when push comes to shove, I'll protect us too, even Sept."

"Percy, you do know that if you try, he'll probably kill you."

"Not my brother, no way. Maybe he'll threaten it, but he won't carry it out."

"No, he wouldn't., but you'd make him very angry."

Percy shuddered slightly,

"I remember his temper, it was worst than all of the others combined."

Then a truly evil smile clouded his features, and he said, "I'll just have to turn that anger on the Death-Eaters, if I can do that, they won't stand a chance, especially not if we perform the counter-curse before the battle."

"Good idea, I'll ask Dumbledore now."

Walking steadily towards the fire, she tossed a handful of blue powder onto the flames and called out Dumbledore's name. Almost instantly, the wise old man's head appeared.

"Ah, Molly, I was wondering when you'd call me. And, before you ask, I whole-heartedly agree. Voldemort" Both the Weasley's flinched. "I mean, the Dark Lord, will not be expecting it. Good idea!" With that, he was gone.


	3. Hostile encounters

Disclaimer… Not mine! You knew that… right?

Chapter three

Sept Weasley was running scared. Only a few minutes ago, Voldemort had cast a huge finite incantatum, over the whole forest.

Where there was once magic and beauty, there was now ugliness and desolation. The spectacular trees, whose leaves had once shimmered a different colour for every day of the year, were now nothing but gnarled, twisted husks.

And the glamour charm he had been wearing… had snapped, spectacularly.

Directly after the charm was cast, he had been encased in a halo of glittering sparks.

The first real indication that the charm had worn off was the fact that every other person present's full attention was glued to his forehead. His scar, the scar that proclaimed him to be Voldemort's equal, and a worthy adversary.

It was shaped like a lightning bolt. The only difference between his and Harry's was the way it faced, in the opposite direction.

Startled, he looked around him, like a deer caught in the headlights. He was on the edge of the forest, in the distance he could make out the vague shapes of wizarding houses.

Thanking whoever it was who was looking out for him, he slowly walked to the nearest.

The owners were having a barbeque; he could smell it from here. Letting out a gusty sigh, he had almost disappeared again, when a young woman appeared from inside the house.

She took one glance at him, and then she did a double-take.

"Are you Harry Potter?"

"No, I'm not. My name's Sept, Sept Weasley, and you are?"

"You're dead!"

"It was a misunderstanding. As you can see, I'm alive, though," he threw a glance at his left leg, which was bleeding badly, "I don't know for how much longer. I was in an accident, well, Death-eater raid."

"Oh, poor thing, how, why were you there?"

"Trying to protect my family, but, I'm scared that they'll kill them; that they'll die because of me!"

"Right, come with me, I'm going to fire call your mother." A moment; and a handful of powder later, Molly Weasley's head nestled in the flames.

As soon as she focused on the room beyond, her eyes widened with shock and fear.

She took a sharp intake of breath, and then dispelled it.

"Sept, is it really you?"

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Taking you home, Sept, Percy knows, so does Ginny, I think."

"But…"

"No buts, Sept, I'm doing what I should have done years ago."

A moment later, Sept fell through the flames onto the hearth rug. Now Mrs. Weasley was closer, she enveloped him in a huge bear-hug.

"Mum," Sept choked, "finding it… difficult… to… breathe!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear, but I've wanted to do this for years."

"I know you have mum, I've… missed… you." Pearlescent tears were spilling from his eyes, the eyes that had marked him as different from the moment he came into the world.

Most Weasley eyes were light blue, but his were dark, almost black. They made a striking contrast to the Weasley hair, which lay like flames in a messy ponytail. His face was pale and drawn in the flickering light.

Percy Weasley stopped dead as he stared at the young man on the hearth. With a sigh of contentment, he realized that his brother was home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. Thank you for the review Anakah, it's nice to know that someone appreciates my uniqueness! Only kidding. :-)


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer- Not mine! If I was J.K Rowling, I wouldn't have been mean in HBP and made out my favorite character to be evil. So I'm not J.K Rowling. I worship her genius… but I'm not her.

Chapter four

The next morning, Fred and George were the first to wake.

They stumbled downstairs at about six in the morning.

On reaching the kitchen, they both froze.

His mother sat there, cradling a young man with the trademark Weasley red hair.

Seeing as all their brothers were upstairs, they didn't know the man.

He was a stranger, and strangers were fair game to the Weasley twins.

Nudging each other, they tapped the man with their wands.

Neither noticed the black of his eyes watching them.

Sept was annoyed, first he had almost been killed and now his brothers were HEXING him!

His lips barely moving, he cast Wingardium Leviosa, causing both their wands to rise steeply.

He did this without a wand, having forgotten to pretend to use one.

Sept had never needed a channel.

On his first visit to Ollivander's, the old wizard's eyes had widened on seeing him.

No wand in the shop was suitable, and when he finally emerged it was with a slim jet rod of wood.

There was no magical core, he didn't need one.

As Fred and George stared, gob smacked at this mysterious figure that had disarmed them wandlessly Sept raised his head.

Looking directly at the twins, he smirked in a very Slytherin fashion, mischief akin to their own flickering like an eternal fire in his dark orbs.

"Hello, Fred, George; why did you try to hex me?"

"And you are…?"

"Don't you recognize me yet?"

"You remind me of someone, but…"

At that point, Sept had shifted his head slightly, so that his scar was fully visible.

"Sept, you're alive?"

"I hope so, or you're talking to a zombie."

At that moment, Molly woke up.

Boys, leave your brother alone, she said, in her usual loud voice. This, as usual, woke the rest of the house. There was a mass stampede as five pairs of feet rushed down, followed by Arthur, who took one look at his wife and third son and burst into tears.

Sept frowned at this.

"Dad, don't cry it's alright."

"No, it's not Sept, Voldemort is going to stop at nothing to kill you now."

"Wasn't he doing that already?"

"This is no laughing matter, Sept, it's a matter of life and death, and your life is at stake here, more so than Harry's!"

"Why more than Harry Potter's, I mean, come on Dad, Voldemort" everyone winced again, "has been after him for years."

"Yes, but you know a lot more than him, while Harry is above average power wise, you are more powerful than…"

"Don't say it, Dad."

"Why not, you can't hide for ever, even Dumbledore needs a wand, but you don't!"

"So what, there have been other cases…"

"Yes, one, Merlin; Sept, you're powerful, why can't you accept that.

You know more about dark magic than most people twice your age, and you're a genius when it comes to other subjects too. You're as much an inventor as the twins and you were marked first. That's why Voldemort's after you!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for the reviews by the way, they were very encouraging.

Anakah – Thanks, and yes, this is an update!

Thank you so much merlinHalliwell for adding me to your C2!

And special thanks to Sarahamanda for reviewing and for putting me on story alert.

Also thanks to those who have me on author alert,

Cirecris, cuteidanix, DreamRiderau, excessivelyperky, French Chipmunk and, last but not least, Leta McGotor.

Thanks to Leta McGotor, Kagome Potter and my brother, ScorpionStinger for adding me to their author favorites.

Phew. That took a while!

R & R


	5. A shock in store

A/N I salute you, JK Rowling!

Chapter five

A week later, Sept was introduced to the Order. Every pair of eyes widened on seeing his forehead, and Professor McGonagall went pale at the waves of power his natural form emanated.

His dark eyes traveled the room, pretending awe.

Suddenly Remus Lupin flicked another glance at him, then, quite openly stared. Mad Eye too was looking at Sept with a strange look on his face. It was a cross between grudging respect and downright disbelief.

Sirius was the first to break the silence. "So, you're Sept Weasley, are you?"

Sept looked at him for a long moment. During this time Sirius had a very disturbing thought.

"You went back in time…" he mused.

"Yes I did, it was the only way to save my family."

Sirius froze, his eyes shocked and looked at Sept sharply. Did you just say what I think you said?"

"What?"

"Family… The way you said it, you sort of, choked it out, like you couldn't say the word."

"It's difficult, I'm fighting a curse. A certain idiot decided it'd be funny."

"I've done that before."

Sept rolled his eyes, "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "to me!"

A/N

Remind me not to let my weird alter-ego, Egg Fried Rice, near the keyboard.

Next chapter will be longer, I swear!


End file.
